


Oneshot hell

by theotherhuman11037



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Random oneshots people told me to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherhuman11037/pseuds/theotherhuman11037
Summary: Literally a mix of fandoms for oneshots people told me to make bc i let people give me requestsall requests are open as long as i know the fandom lol
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Oneshot hell

**Author's Note:**

> things might be ooc and you cant yell at me for it bc this isn't like serious lol
> 
> and like holy shit this was hard 2 write like omg i dont think i did it right dont bite off my knees

Jason woke up in the morning, yawning and attempting to stretch, before realizing he was in his boyfriends arms. He smiled a tiny bit, pecking Leo's forehead, which led to Leo drifting awake slowly, looking confused, before smiling his shiny smile.

"Heyy~" he said happily, pecking Jason's cheek, "Goodmorning"

"Goodmorning to you as well," Jason chuckled slightly, hugging Leo softly.

Leo squeezed Jason closer, still smiling, "How'd you sleep?"  
  


"Pretty well...You?"

"ok..." he nuzzled closer.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Come on, we should get ready for the day..."  
  
  


"I don't wannnaaaa" Leo whined, looking up to give adorable puppy eyes. How the hell was Jason supposed to refuse that?

"Leo, come on-" Jason sighed heavily as he felt Leo hug even tighter.

"Nope~! You're staying and we're cuddling," Leo said matter-of-factly, hugging Jason closer.

Jason pretended to groan in defeat, and gently stroked Leo's hair, "Ugh. Fine," he mumbled, quietly admiring how pretty Leo was.

"Yessss..." he nuzzled closer happily, "Jason cuddles are the best cuddles. I need them more."

"We cuddle all the time, Leo," Jason laughed, shaking his head.

"So?? I need more!" he squeezed Jason, "Give me more cuddles."  
  


"Fine, fine, whatever," he chuckled, shaking his head.

Leo smiled, nuzzling closer, "Can we put on a movie? I kinda want to watch a movie..."

"The remote is on your side, Leo"  
  


"Oh- yeah- right- aha," Leo reached over, grabbed the remote, and turned the tv on to a random movie, before snuggling up to Jason again, "Theerrre we go," he closed his eyes, looking content.

"You put on a movie just to get sleepy again??"  
  


"Shhhh...."

"Seriously, Leo- that's wasting electricty-"

  
  
"Shhhhhh" Leo, with his eyes closed, pecked Jason's lips to shut him up, which worked, "Just close your eyes and enjoy this moment with me..."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Jason closed his eyes and relaxed a tiny bit. He had to admit...This was really nice...

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna join my fic discord server ~join~ https://discord.gg/JJKeYx53UU


End file.
